<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time by Agent_Of_Something, quinjjet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971195">Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something'>Agent_Of_Something</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet'>quinjjet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jemma is pregnant, Kissing, Season/Series 07, When fitzsimmons were living their lives post season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying the Time Stream for the teams final mission, Fitz uses it to look back at himself and Jemma, during their first year on the bus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemma was pregnant. Jemma was pregnant. It was fine. No, no, it was amazing. And terrifying. </p><p>The bloodwork showed an elevated beta HcG. It had come through an hour ago. Jemma was off freaking out somewhere else. She was crying when he last saw her. Tears of joy? Most likely. He was freaking out as well. </p><p>Fitz looked over the results one more time, but they were the same. He collapsed back into his chair, and squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>Jemma came rushing in and wrapped her arms around his torso. “What are we going to do?” She wailed. “We have a mission, we’re in space! We can’t handle a baby! What are we going to do?” She sniffed and blubbered, the sounds muffled by his shirt. Her arms were tight and secure around him. Partly due to the hormones. The other part by her own emotions. </p><p>“Hey. Hey, It’ll be okay, we’ll figure it out. We always do.” He hugged her tighter, partly trying to convince himself. “We always figure it out, so we will. And-” He pushed the hair out of her face, “And, they will be beautiful.” He smiled down at her. </p><p>“How can you be sure?” She asked as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. </p><p>“I can’t. But I hope. And you’re going to be a brilliant mother.” </p><p>“You’re going to be an amazing dad.” She whispered back and kissed him softly. “Don’t we have to look at the timestream right now?” She sighed after pulling away. </p><p>“Yeah, we should.” He replied, as she stood up. </p><p>“I don’t really want to. We just found out life changing news. And yet, an agent’s job is never done.” She held his hand, needing to have physical contact with him at all times right now. </p><p>“Yeah.” He agreed. He didn’t think his brain could do munch more than that right now. “M- Maybe an agent's job should be done after this mission.” </p><p>“And we’ll go to Perthshire? With my cottage?” She leaned her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Do you think that cottage is even there?” He wondered aloud. “Because if it is, then yeah. We’ll go to Perthshire.”</p><p>“We’re going regardless. Besides, we want our child to be close to their grandmother. And, I’ve always wanted to settle down there. With you.” She kissed his cheek. </p><p>He smiled softly at her.</p><p> “Oh yeah, Did you guys ever tell my mom that I died?” He really hoped they hadn’t, his mum had enough to worry about. With her son once being most wanted in the States. </p><p>“We explained the best we could. She grieved of course. But she’s happy there’s another version of you. And that you finally married me. She was a bit upset about the kilt situation.”  She beamed at him. </p><p>“Yeah, she had a ‘wedding kilt’ for me. Since I was like, five or something.” He laughed. </p><p>“Oh I know. She gave it to me. We’re using that. And, I want our child to be close to their Scottish ancestry. Unlike Deke, who wants to buy us a castle.” </p><p>“That’s pretty Scottish.” He said, then realized he just defended Deke, “Um, I mean, y- yeah, closer to the Scottish heritage.” He dragged a hand down his face. </p><p>“Hmmm, c’mon Bobo, we have work to do.” She giggled before dragging him to the control center. </p><p>He groaned dramatically in response to the name, letting himself be pulled away from his chair. </p><p>“So, what point are you going to jump to today?” Jemma asked as she stood near Enoch, ready for writing her calculations. </p><p>“Surprise me.” He raised his eyebrows comically.</p><p>“Somewhere that the Chronicoms are likely to time travel to.” Enoch said. “Are you ready Bestie?” </p><p>“Yes… Bestie.” Fitz smiled. </p><p>Jemma set it up and put the probes on Fitz’s head. “You okay?” She asked after they were secure. </p><p>“Yeah. Just normal mission paranoia…” He looked down at her stomach, “Times two.” </p><p>“I do not understand what you just said.” Enoch interrupted. “Would you care to explain?”</p><p>“Later Enoch. I promise.” Jemma smiled and walked back. “3..2..1..now!” She pushed the button and Fitz closed his eyes, going through the stream. </p><p>Everything was white for a minute. Then faint lines and colors blended in front of him. After what felt like forever and a second, the blobs formed together to create a familiar scene. </p><p>It was himself and Jemma on the BUS. They were helping Daisy sneak snacks into her bunk. But she wasn’t Daisy. Here, she was Skye. </p><p>But the memory only lasted for a minute. It faded into another. </p><p>It was him again. He had a feeling all the images he saw would have him included. </p><p>The room was dark, and there were other people in it. He recognized May and Coulson. And Garrett. </p><p>May was fighting someone. A Hydra agent. This was the day SHIELD fell. Coulson was trying to get the upper hand on Garrett. </p><p>He was hiding in the corner. A gun slid toward him. Past him. He picked it up and shot the man who was about to do the same to May. </p><p>He remembered that. He was freaking out, naturally. He was still surprised he didn’t miss. Past him threw the gun on the floor.</p><p>Garrett was over Coulson, about to kill him. Then past him threw something to him, and it pushed Garrett off. </p><p>The world faded again, and into another, if not worse memory. </p><p>Jemma was standing on the edge of the BUS’s open hangar. Her face was just as pale as he remembered it. </p><p>He wanted to run after her. Stop her, but he couldn’t. He just had to watch.</p><p>Jemma looked at him, oblivious to the sounds of his desperate screams, she smiled. So that was the last thing he saw of her. Her smile. Like everything was going to be okay. There wasn’t any time to savor it as the wind caught her and she was swept off the plane. </p><p> It melted again. That's how time is. It melts away, leaving faint memories in place. </p><p>Hues of blue and grey flooded Fitz’s vision. When the fog cleared, he could tell plainly what scene was about to play out in front of him. </p><p>It was dim, he could barely make out the faces of the other two people in the room. They were moving around in quick but unsteady motions. Their oxygen was running out. But there would be one breath left. </p><p>He knew what was going through the past version of him’s head. ‘For her.’ on repeat. He was doing this for her. For Jemma Anne Simmons, the one who made him feel worth something.<br/>
Jemma was hugging him tightly, not unlike how she was a few minutes ago. She was inconsolable, terrified of losing her best friend.   </p><p>He wanted to hold her closer, but he didn’t think it to be physically possible. Fitz remembered.</p><p>Next, she was placing kisses all over his face when all he wanted was them to be on his lips. His neck, temple, forehead. They were all kissed with remnants of tears leaving marks that he would never forget the feel of. Fitz even remembered how fast her heart felt against his chest as she held him tight in her arms. The way her sobs caused her breath to become panicked and ragged. He absolutely hated it. He wanted out. </p><p>He gave her a tight smile, and samshed the trigger, blowing in the window. With the rush of water, the memory swirled away, replaced by another. </p><p>It was when he woke up from a coma. She was there, by his bedside. Her hair was unwashed, she was pale and frail. Tear stains on her face. Fitz still thought she was the most enchanting woman he ever laid eyes on. The worst part about it was, that he couldn’t tell her that. He remembered the pain of not being able to speak, hold her close, and when she left, it completely broke him. The thought of her not loving him back when it was in fact the opposite. But he didn’t know that at the time.  </p><p>Then he realized, everything he’s ever done, for SHIELD, for the world, for science, it was all for her. For her safety, happiness, and the chance of being together in the end. His life was dedicated to hers. He needed her. And this baby, the product of both of them, was going to take place in his heart. His heart was big enough for two people. Jemma and their child. And now, he could tell them that. </p><p>The memory flowed away when his past self drifted back to sleep, ending this eventful trip down memory lane. He reached down and pressed a switch that was attached to the jaket he was wearing, and the real world came flooding back. </p><p>The lights were bright when he opened his eyes. Jemma and Enoch were standing behind him. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Jemma asked, her voice laced with concern as she walked over to him and took off the probes from his head. </p><p>“Yeah, just.. A lot of memories.” He closed his eyes. </p><p>“Like what?” She set them down, looking back at him as she did. </p><p>“Well there was us sneaking food into her bunk for Daisy- er Skye, I guess,” Jemma chuckled at that, and Enoch made a comment about ‘not knowing that word’. “And then it was the day SHIELD fell. Then, when you jumped out of the BUS.” He said it significantly quieter. </p><p>“Oh, okay. Was that all?” Jemma really wanted Enoch to leave but she didn’t want to seem rude. “You wanna talk in private?” She put her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>He glanced at Enoch, “Yeah. Private?” Enoch had the same old blank expression. “Enoch. Private? Can we talk in private?” </p><p>“Us?” He asked. </p><p>“No Enoch, us.” He gestured in between himself and Jemma. </p><p>“Oh. Yes.” He got up, and left. </p><p>“Fitz returned to looking at his wife. “So…”</p><p>“You also saw the pod, didn’t you?” She tilted her head knowingly. “You want to tell me what’s on your mind?” She caressed his cheek slowly. </p><p>“Well. We’ve just come so far.” He said as convincingly as he could, but when he looked up, one of her eyebrows was raised. “Everything I’ve ever done, has been for you.” He knew he shouldn’t feel bad about that fact. He wasn’t… was? It was a weird mixture of emotions. </p><p>He was proud to have kept her alive the whole time, but he was also strangely guilty that he did. He dedicated his life to the greater good and all that, but the whole time, he was trying to save Jemma, and himself, because if he ever lost her, he didn’t think he would be able to manage, the way she did. Of course he had done good things for other people, but all his motivation came from wanting to keep her safe, and not actually for the people of the world. The people were always in his head, but it was her. He shouldn’t feel bad about that, should he? </p><p>“So have I. Fitz, where are you going with this?” She had so much love in her eyes. Her beautiful hazelnut brown eyes. They were now sparkling with worry. But that worry came from her insanely big heart. She was going to be an amazing mum to their child. Fitz felt his own heart melt at how much he loved her. No, it was beyond love. No words could describe his feelings for Jemma Anne Simmons. So Fitz decided to show her. </p><p>He pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and sweet. And he felt that it perfectly conveyed how he felt. She was sweet and not tough. But she was thorough so he tried to put that into the kiss as well. It couldn’t be harsh though, as he pulled away before it could get rough. He smiled as Jemma tried to chase his lips but his laugh disrupted her movements.</p><p>“You can’t just kiss me like that with no explanations!” She giggled against him.  </p><p>“Why not? It’s fun!” He bumped her nose with his, to punctuate his sentence. He looked into her eyes for a moment, before whispering, “You’re perfect.” </p><p>“I’m a scientist. I need an actual factual explanation.” Her arms looped around his neck as he squeezed her waist and swayed themselves slowly to a beat only they could hear. </p><p>“Umm… I love you. A lot.” He had a dopey grin on his face. </p><p>“I love you too. My monkey loving, handsome, genius, awkward, Scittish, dad-to-be, husband. My hero.” She pecked his lips with the ghost of a smile on her lips. </p><p>He thought for a moment, “Beautiful, intelligent, perfect, English, kind, compassionate, caring, graceful, mum-to-be, wife.”</p><p>“You already said ‘Perfect.” She pointed out. “But, I’ll let it slide just this once.” The last three words were punctuated with a kiss. “And this baby is going to be so lucky. Because we have time. Time to be the most fantastic parents. Time to play with them, name them, be with them, and be with each other. The mission can wait. Let’s have our happily ever after. You want the time?” </p><p>“Yeah. Happily ever after.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READINGGGGG</p><p>HOPE YOU LIKED ITTTTTTT!!</p><p>&lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>